1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromechanical lock including an LCD, a microcontroller, a lock bar and means for releasing the lock bar to permit opening of the lock upon entering a correct combination using one or more buttons. The invention further relates to a lock device which is provided with a transceiver and an antenna for wireless communication with a lock provider or advertising service in order to facilitate remote programming and manipulation of data on the microcontroller, wherein a message (e.g., an advertisement) appears on the lock""s display upon completing entry of a correct combination code to open the lock.
2. Description of the Related Art
The art is crowded with numerous combination locks of various style and structure. In particular, a mechanical combination lock comprising a steel housing with a rotatable combination dial on the front face and a U-shaped steel locking bar is well known in the art. This type of lock, sold primarily under the trademark xe2x80x9cMASTERLOCK,xe2x80x9d was first introduced to the market many years ago and remains in widespread use to this day. The rotating dial combination lock is used extensively by students between 6-22 years of age for securing lockers in schools and locker rooms, as well as for locking storage trunks, gates and bicycles.
One problem with existing mechanical combination locks is that they usually require two hands in order to enter the combination and pull the lock open. Furthermore, manually rotating a dial through numerous revolutions, both clockwise and counterclockwise, can be confusing and often times one has to make several attempts at entering the combination to open the lock. Additionally, the purely mechanical structure makes it easier to pick this type of lock.
In the present market of the approaching new millennium, wherein consumers thrive on high technology products, the purely mechanical rotating dial combination lock is viewed as a kind of relic, much like the rotating dial telephone appears to be when compared to the modern push button digital phone. The antiquated structure of this style combination lock is especially realized by today""s teenagers who, having grown up in the emerging high tech computer era, are accustomed to push button entry and digital display features for a vast array of devices, including watches, stereo equipment, handheld computers, pagers, and cellular phones. And yet, despite significant advances in other product fields, combination locks, particularly those used by students, have remain unchanged for more than 30 years. The seemingly antique nature of the rotating combination entry dial, which is awkward to many of today""s youths, limits the usefulness and capabilities of this style lock in the present high technology environment.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved combination lock, of the type including a housing and a U-shaped lock bar which releases from the housing, wherein the combination is entered using push buttons and, further wherein the alphanumeric characters of the combination, product logos, messages, advertisements and other indicia, may be shown on an LCD. There is a further need for an electromechanical lock which is provided with push button entry means, an LCD and wireless communication means for remote programming and manipulation of data stored on a microcontroller/microprocessor in the lock, thereby permitting a large number of lock units to be programmed with updated messages, such as advertisements, from a central location.
3. Objects of the Invention
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a programmable electromechanical lock which includes a liquid crystal display and wherein the lock is specifically structured to permit push button entry of alphanumeric characters of a combination code to thereby facilitate ease of operation to open the lock.
It is also a primary object of the present invention to provide a programmable electromechanical lock with a liquid crystal display and including means for storing messages, including advertisements, company logos, and other graphics, wherein one or more messages are displayed upon completion of entry of a correct code to open the lock.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a programmable electromechanical lock with a liquid crystal display, wherein the lock is provided with a transceiver and an antenna for wireless communication with a central programming station, thereby allowing a provider of the lock to change and/or update stored message data and to remotely program and manipulate data stored in the memory means of the lock.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a programmable electromechanical lock with a liquid crystal display, wherein a provider of the lock can remotely program and manipulate data stored on the microcontrollers of a large number of the electromechanical lock units throughout a vast geographical area of distribution.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a programmable electromechanical lock with a liquid crystal display, wherein a provider of the lock is able to remotely change and/or update stored message data on a large number of the electromechanical lock units throughout a vast geographical area of distribution, thereby allowing messages which are displayed on the lock units to be simultaneously changed or updated at periodic intervals selected by the provider.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a programmable electromechanical lock with a liquid crystal display which is specifically structured to be energy efficient, thereby providing an extended useful battery life and allowing for thousands of operating sequences of the lock over an extended period of time.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a programmable electromechanical lock with a liquid crystal display which includes means to prevent unauthorized removal of the power source when the lock is in a locked condition.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a programmable electromechanical lock with a liquid crystal display which is specifically structured to store a plurality of combination codes including a permanent factory installed code and one or more programmable user codes selected by the individual user of the lock.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a programmable electromechanical lock with a liquid crystal display which is specifically structured to include multiple diagnostic functions for factory use and user functions including the ability to set the correct time, to change the contrast of the display, and to program personal user combination codes which overlay a permanent factory code.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a programmable electromechanical lock with a liquid crystal display which provides a means for advertising to a captive audience.
The present invention is directed to an electromechanical lock which includes a housing with a front face, a plurality of push buttons on the front face, and a U-shaped lock bar having a first end movably fixed within the housing and a second end which is releasably separable from the housing to open the lock. The lock further includes an LCD on the front face and an internal electrically programmable microcontroller communicating with the LCD, the push buttons, and a lock release assembly structured for releasable interlocking with the second end of the lock bar within the housing. The microcontroller stores one or more combination codes, including a permanently preprogrammed identifiable factory code which is burned into memory and at least one user programmable code which is entered using the buttons on the front face of the lock. The lock release assembly includes a locking lever structured and disposed for movement into locked engagement with the second end of the lock bar in order to secure the lock bar in a closed, locked position so that both ends are captured within the housing. A cam engages the locking lever for moving the lever into and out of locked engagement with the end of the lock bar. The lock is opened by entering the combination, using the buttons. As the user enters the code, the display momentarily indicates each character of the code, independently of the other characters. As each subsequent character of the combination is entered, the previous entered character disappears from the display. The removed character (after entry) may be replaced with a dash, dot, star or other symbol to indicate to the user that the character placement has been entered. The microcontroller compares the entered code with the programmed codes and, if a match is achieved, the microcontroller signals actuation of the electromechanical device, such as a motor/solenoid, causing the cam to rotate and release the locking lever, thereby allowing the locked bar to be pulled open from the housing.
In another embodiment, the lock is further provided with a transceiver and an antenna to facilitate wireless communication. In particular, it is contemplated that a plurality of locks, incorporating wireless communication capabilities, are to be distributed by a provider, such as an advertising, internet and/or communications company. In this embodiment, the provider is able to remotely communicate with each of the plurality of lock units from a central location.